Be Careful what you wish for
by ShatterdEyes
Summary: What was Cedric thinking giving his powers to a 14 year old hormonal boy? Nothing, he was dead.
1. Chapter 1

"Harry James Potter, you are our lord. "

Now most of you might be wondering, why the fucking hell am I in this predicament? You see, I have friend who is a genie. That friend is now dead and he gave his powers to me. I can do anything I want. The sad thing is he gave it to a fourteeen year old hormonal boy. Yep, that's how my life not only got awesome, it got fucked up. Genies have to give wishes. However, they can only give wishes to those that know. So, I have to keep my secret real locked up and tight. Or else, I am going to be in a shit load of trouble. Now lets go the beginning or shall I say the ending of Harry Potter and the goblet of Fire. And I will commenting on everything in bold. Think of it like, the "Emperor's New Groove." Except I don't get turned into a lama.

{Enter Line Break}

I stared at Cedric's blood covered face. The blood was mine, my arm was cut deeply by Peter Pettigrew. A hidden deatheater. Cedric's mouth was wide open, as if in shock. There was a strange slivery mist coming out of his mouth. It seemed as though reality stopped for one single moment.

That is until I was suddenly thrusted back into it again.

"Harry Potter, what a pleasure it is to see you again." the slippery voice of Voldemort said

I felt anger I had never really exprienced before. How dare he, he killed an innocent person!

" Oh, I just love the look on your face right now. Did I burst your little bubble full of happiness and joy?" he taunted.

I wished he would pay for all the crimes he committed. For all the pain he caused others. A vived image flashed my mind of him being stung by a hundred thousand wasp. The wasp were sheilded so only I could control whom they attacked and killed. Just one of them was able to kill an entire herd of elephants.

The image was gone and it seemed only a second had passed by when suddenly these purple wasp had come out of nowhere. Their stingers were around six centimeters long. And they were the size of my fist. I heard the screeching of Voldemort as he pulled out his wand and shouted the killing curse. The deatheaters started helping. It was just a massacre for both wasp and man. I ordered the wasp(From my mind) to attack all those with a white mask and no nose.

Green was flashing everywhere. I saw at least ten deatheaters fall down, that wasn't much out of the hundreds of them, but it was something within the five seconds of it happening.

I heard a loud pop, like a loud bubblegum pop. It had come from the direction of Voldemort. I turned back for one second to find that Voldemort had apparated. All the deatheaters seemed to have forgotten me as most were swatting at their heads or were shooting spells at the wasp.

Finally, the smarter ones realized that they could apparate and did so. However, out of the couple hundred that were there, only sixty apparated. Around one hundred were possibly dead as they were lying on the ground motionless.

It was incredible. My mind came back with its logic and I looked at Cedric's dead body and wished he was only knocked out. It seemed to work as Cedric's pale face returned to its normal pink within a minute. I grabbed ahold of his body and touched the cup.

{Ensert Line Break}

The crowd went wild as the saw my face, but the older people soon realized that something was wrong. For one thing, Cedric was knocked out and another thing was both of us looked as though we just got back from war.

"Harry, what happend!"

I turned and saw Dumbledore with a worried look on his face. However, before Harry could say anything he fainted and dropped Cedric on the ground in doing so.

When I awoke, all I saw was white which meant I was in the hospital wing. My head was pounding faster and harder than a maniac on a drum. I groaned and heard Madam Pompfrey exclaim about how I was awake and that she would get Dumbledore.

Once my eyes settled with the light. I saw that I had around a couple hundred presents. It didn't surprise me. Unlike at Christmas, students could drop this off by hand. I reached for the one wrapped in red and gold. It must be from Ron. He should have dropped this silliness by now. But no, the person who had sent it was Hermione, with an added Ron. So obviously, the stupid idiot was raging over my fame.

I opened up the gift and found that Hermione had gotten me a book on Hogwarts History. Damn it! I wish Hermione would get me better gifts.

"Oh My goodness! Harry you're awake, you've been sleeping for two weeks."

Hermione's familiar and comforting voice echoed throughout the wing. I saw her bushy brown hair before I saw her face. I felt the smile come up onto my face and her mouth did the same.

"Hermione, you don't realize how wonderful it is to see you!" I tried to say postively, but it was hard, I could have died in the graveyard.

"Oh, Harry! We all heard what happened from Cedric! You don't need to be ashamed."

What the fuck was she talking about. I killed a lot of deatheaters. I am not ashamed. I voiced my thoughts to her and she looked at me funny.

"Harry there is no to need to be prideful. We know you were just trying to protect Cedric from dying. But he obviously didn't need your help, you did a lot more harm than good. You even knocked him out with a spell. "

Okay, something was wrong. This was not my Hermione. My Hermione was not dumb or stupid like this.

"What is wrong with you, Hermione?" I spoke

"What are you talking about!" Hermione laughed at me as if I were stupid. This was a dream and now I am waking up.

The light was bright. It burned my eyes once again. I looked around the white hospital room, I saw Cedric laying on another bed, sleeping.

"Oh good, you're awake."

It wasn't Hermione, but this time it was Ron. I tried speaking, but found that I could not. Ron looked at sadly. He looked down at his feet and started speaking again.

" I am sorry, I was jealous. I never wanted it to end this way. I should have helped you and this wouldn't have happened. "

Tears started to roll down his face. Once again I tried to speak, but somehow I couldn't.

"Harry, the reason why you are struggling is because you-you are a mute now."

My eyes probably looked like they were watching a horror game. They were up in the heavens called my eyebrows. Ho-how would I do magic?

Ron seemed to know what was going on through my mind.

"You won't be able to go to hogwarts. You probably won't ever be able to come to the wizarding world again."

No...No...this couldn't be happening! I can't go to the Dursleys,I can't! Tears poured from my eyes. Ron tried to calm me down by saying something entirely stupid.

"At least you can be with your relatives, Dumbledore said that they apologize for how they treated you."

I screamed, well attempted to. What Ron didn't expect was the vase of flowers next to him to explode. The windows soon came after. Beds were lifting upwards and flying against the walls. Wood went everywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up once again in the hospital. However, it was instead of the normal hospital I was used to. How did I know that? It said it on a plaque. I heard the door to my room open and an elderly man walked in.

"Well, Hello Mr. Potter. It seems as though we have to take away your magic."

I shook my head at the man, was he crazy. Magic was all I had to defend myself against his uncle.

The old man looked at him with pity and his voice made Harry even angrier. " Now, what you did in the hospital wing was very dangerous. It could harm someone. Without your voice, your magic will be out of control. So, the ministry and Dumbledore have decided that your magic should be taken out of you and placed into someone else. "

I struggled against the bindings that I didn't realize were there. They can't do this! That was when I remembered something. I could make anything happen. That day at the graveyard. That actually happended or else Cedric Diggory wouldn't be in a coma.

I wish whoever got my magic would suffer tragedies, until one day it is restored to its rightful owner.

I was placed over multiple silencing charms, and numbing charms. I didn't struggle anymore because I knew that disaster would soon happen.

The old man was soon finished and he stuck my magical essence into a jar. It was a golden color.

"Mr. Potter, I know how hard this must be. I wish I didn't have to do it. I will tell you where you magic went. Mr. Potter, your magic went to Ronald Weasley. "

What...he would do this to me. He would take away my magic and make it his. The tears, the pain, it was all for the thought of glory and he was such a marvoulous actor too. He couldn't wait for the disasters too happen.

{Enter Line Break}

I was quickly returned to the Dursleys. I could just hear the wheels turning inside of Vernon's small brain. He could beat me without anyone caring because I didn't have the power to defeat Voldemort. Or so they thought.

I stepped up to him and said, "I guess you're stuck with me forever then."

His face started to turn red and I was immediatly shoved inside. I felt the sting of the slap before it even hit me.

It didn't bother me, I could always do something about it.

And I did.

The rest of the year I made some changes.

1. Vernon and Petunia had great caring personalities.

2. Vernon now looked a normal 190lbs, as did Dudley.

3. Dudely was actually smart.

4. We moved to a bigger house. A mansion. 12 bed, 5 bath.

5. Petunia had more children. Three girls and another son. Everyone now thought they had always had them. Dudely-was fifteen. Rosemary- was thirteen, Valiant- was ten. Holly- was nine and Summer was six. The good news was Rosemary was a witch. She was a Ravenclaw.

6. Vernon now had his own company. The made all sorts of electronics. Most of which I spawn from the future. The company was called Echo.

They made Computers, Laptops, Gaming Laptops, Xbox, Xbox 360, Wii, and gamecubes, along with the DS and The DSI. They made billions.

7. Harry himself was famous. He was considered one of the hottest teens alive. He was an actor. He starred in over twelve movies, nine of which were blockbusters.

That was all that happened this summer, besides the fact he was fifteen as well.

{Enter Line Break}

It had been a long time since I had heard about the Wizarding world. I did steal the daily prophet and learned that Ron had killed forty muggles and then killed Hermione. He had gone insane, so the magic was taken away from him and it was given to Kingsley Shacklebolt.

It didn't work out either as Kingsley was found raping a muggle woman. Apparently, Neville was going to get it next. There were a few words from Dumbledore about it.

"I think we have made a grave mistake, I now believe only Harry can harness this type of magic. Sadly, we can not find and the magic needs to have a container."

I felt the smirk grow on my face. They deserved it. But sooner of later, they would find me. And I would be prepared.


End file.
